Heavenly Grace
by Ghostie's FF.NET
Summary: {BPJD Au} United States' new robotic military and policing unit is the talk of the globe. Some of the world say that they're gods angels here to help. Other parts of the world say they're rip offs of Japan's Brave Police Program. The third and final part speculate that maybe, just maybe, these new titans are beings from another world waiting to conquer the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, I will admit I am impressed!" Harley Garet approached the metal titan as their stance dropped. The simulator of an exact match to the knight faded into the mirror room. Leaving the two the only ones standing amongst the reflections.

"I highly doubt you mean you're impressed by my fighting skill." The titan turned to looked down at the brown haired woman. Copper optics narrowing as she gave a sweet smile. The titan turned, and faced the human fully.

"Oh, of course not. However you've proven over and over again that no matter what we throw at you, you'll always find a way to destroy it." She said, smile widening. The titan narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The blade that had been abandoned in its hand was lifted, and sheathed into the scabbard at its side.

"I have proven to you what my people can do. Take me to the pods so that I may retrieve my people and leave this Yenta forsaken world," it stated, walking over the american. Her smile dropped as the robotic warrior headed for the low hanger door. Harley smirked, and pushed up the glasses that had started falling down her face when the door refused to open for the other.

"I'm afraid there's just a small bump in that arrangement," She watched the Titan turn and glare at her, protective plating flaring up with its emotions.

"You see, Japan has a rivalling robotic technology that we can't seem to replicate, which means, if they decide to attack us we're defenseless. The inside of those pods of yours have been lined with enough explosives to take down half the countryside, before you can even get to them. If what you've told us is correct, then the only casualties of those explosives going off, would be your own people rather than us," The warrior sneered as Harley offered a 'sweet' smile to it again.

"So you are here to offer me a deal then? Something that I would not be able to resist?" Harley made a 'so-so' gesture.

"More like something you have to take if you want your people to survive. You agree to become our creations, do our bidding, fill out any task that we assign you and be our puppets. Be something that we can use to Rival our eastern compatriots." Harley offered. Her grey suit pressed against her body as the warrior swung around, fangs appearing as it snarled down to the government official.

"And what do I get out of this deal? A home? A place amongst your history? You have already threatened my people, the ones I swore to protect long before your pathetic and insignificant excuses of meat bags were even organisms. I fail to see what you could offer me aside from their lives in return for our services." It spat. Harley narrowed her eyes in turn.

"Those are fighting words _**your highness.**_ I would watch where you step if you want your "people" to survive this ordeal." Rage lit up the mechanoids optics, but she said nothing in return as Harley smirked again.

"You learn quickly, excellent. You get your people, a place to stay, and a chance to forget about the war of your people and start anew as warriors of justice, as cliche as it sounds. If you slip up and expose who you, or your people are then… Well," Harley allowed the threat to hang between the two. The mechanoid seemed to be getting angrier by the second, ready to explode and take down the entire building.

Something in her gut told Harley it, or _**she**_ , as the being insisted on called, was just the tip off the iceberg of what the metal giant could do.

"If we do this- if we agree to be your… _**puppets,**_ " The titan gritted her teeth together, much to the green eyed woman's glee and apprehension. The warrior was finally in a tight spot, a situation that she had no control over, and Harley loved it all that much more to see it submit.

"You will remove the explosives you've placed in the pods and allow us to handle any job you push onto us in our own way?" Copper and gold colored wings flared as the two locked eye contact, neither willing to back down despite the situation.

"We'll remove the explosives from the pod yes," The titan relaxed with a look of relief, and what might have been a little bit of hope. A flaw for the manipulative female to pick apart.

"The explosives in their cores however will not be removed. They will stay and serve as a warning to you to keep you, and force you to keep the others in line as well." Harley watched the titan tense up again, and looke down at her in horror, then rage.

"You disgusting no good-!" The titan froze mid step, staring down at the detonator sitting innocently in the woman's hand. Green met copper, and held the unwavering stare down between the organic and metalloid. The metalloid shifted, almost like they were going to knock the detonator from her hand. The tanned skin clenched around it, Thumb pressed to the button, but not pushing it down just yet.

They stared together a moment longer, and finally the titan backed down. Sneering to Harley as she smirked and placed the cap back on the silver device.

"Good robot. Come along, we'll awake your brethren, finalize a few plans, then introduce you to the world as the saving grace you all are." The warrior moved, watching Harley walk towards the hanger door as it finally opened up to her.

"You had also, wish to watch your step, Harley Garet," The cold, dark tone made a chill run down the agents back and stop her in place. All color drained from her skin at the promise the words, and the metal voice inflicted on her. The titan stepped over the frozen organic, and continued down the hall as if she had said nothing.

"For the instant there is a sign of deceit, _**nothing**_ will be able to save this world from _**burning**_ by my hand."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a painstakingly slow process getting all of the explosives out of the huge pods that held her people within them. The titan herself had watched each of the packages be removed from the seams, and from within the shell of the metal that protected others of her kind.

 _flesh bags need to hurry up and get a move on._ Annoyance rolled off her frame as the organics seemed to start moving even slower than before, and the temptation to just use her data cable started to stir as the next package was removed.

"How long do you intend to make this last?" She demanded, looking down at the department head. Harley rolled her eyes, and nodded for them to speed up.

"It's a delicate procedure to do, one wrong move and the explosives could go off instantly, and then we're _**all**_ dead." She said sweetly. The titan sneered in reply but remained silent either way.

She was well aware of the looks she was being given, and the mutters of her being a monster, and of her people being no better. But, she dismissed them.

 _This world will burn by my talons once their damned technology is safely away from their cores. They will_ _ **pay**_ _for threatening my people._ Anger reared it's ugly head as the warriors clawed hand clenched at her side. As a distraction, she took a moment to eye the sigils painting the pods.

 _Faerie, Alicorn, Gargoyle, Angel, Pegasus, and a Griffin. The Faerie isn't going to be happy about the fact there isn't any Rare-Gen for them to consume, and no parties either._ She shuddered briefly at the thought of the unhappy shield bot. But, nevertheless there was nothing she could do to give it to them. They were too far away from the sun to use it to gather and store energy into cubes so they could ingest it. Plus, she wasn't even sure they could harvest anything from the moon rays.

But that was a problem for another time. She decided, relaxing her fist. She went to take a scan of the area, find out what else the idiotic government was hiding down there when one of the organics cried out. She turned, and watched the Faeries pod activate, and start to open from it's sealed state.

"Shit!" Harley cursed as the alarm blared around them, signalling one or all of the explosives were fit to explode in any minute. The titan looked up, clearly unimpressed by the instant panic and fear running through the organics as most of them fled from the room shouting about explosives ready to blow.

"What happened?!" The titan looked down as Harley stopped one of the workers, and ignored them in favor of walking her way through the panicking people to the opening pod. A scan of the explosives found the small group now pooling at the bottom rigged to blow in thirty earth seconds.

 _Idiots._ She scoffed. The generator in her palm whined to life, shifting the plates so the equipment could be used. A dome surrounded the group and slipped underneath it, bringing the now gold ball to hover in front of the titans face as the seconds ticked by. Finally, smoke, and fire lit up the shield, protecting those around them from the explosion. It lasted a minute and a half before all that was left was pieces of the explosives, and ash. The shield dropped, and the pieces and ash scattered to the ground and created a mess.

"Holy shit…" The titan took a brief scan of the room, and counted thirty of the original one hundred that had been in the room. Thirty organics that would have died had she not covered the explosives.

"You're _**people**_ need to be more careful when handling explosives." She stated, looking to the pod as it finally finished opening. The mecha inside groaned awake, and slumped forwards into the titans awaiting arms and hold.

" _Everything hurrrrrrrtssss. That was one party I shouldn't have left, Wooooo~!"_ The titan smiled against the hungover mechas helm, but helped the bot to their feet either way and stand on their own. Beetle wings buzzed on their back as it finally got a good look at the titan and shook what the Titan assumed was drowsiness away.

" _Wait a minute… Raven?! Holy fairydust! Gah okay no shouting was a bad idea but yenta above!"_ Raven laughed lightly as the Faerie bowed sloppily, then stumbled forwards, causing Raven to hold the mecha up again.

" _Easy Lycidae. You're way too hungover to be bowing or anything else. It's good to see you my friend."_ She hummed. The mecha grinned, green optics glimmering happily as he yanked her into a hug.

" _Aw come on this is how you treat an old friend?"_ He cackled. Raven made a sound in her throat, but pushed off and gave him a serious look despite his startled blink.

" _That you'll get later Lycidae. Right now, we have bigger problems."_ She told him. The faerie dropped his laid back facade, and narrowed his optics in suspicion and worry.

" _What's goin' on your highness?"_ He asked. Raven offered her palm out to him, and he quickly pressed his own to hers. Plating shifted, and Raven shivered as their data cables connected in the middle, but hidden from view.

"While this seems to be a _**lovely**_ reunion, I have to ask that you stop whatever you're doing." Raven looked to Harley, and smirked when she left the faint traces of rage from Lycidae filter to herself. Harley's disgruntled face and the starts of her anger brought a surge of pride through the female titan.

It was good to see the organic become undone because she didn't know what was going on.

"We're transferring data and bringing him up to speed so you don't have to repeat yourself _**Harley.**_ It's faster this way." Raven explained, smirking more when her green eyes narrowed in anger, and the human beside her gulped and backed away from her.

 _ **Fairydusters should fear us.**_ Lycidae hissed through the connection, pulled a soft hum from Raven as their fingers shifted and twined together.

 _ **Easy. They will pay Lycidae. That I can promise.**_ She smiled when glee floated through the connection before the cables slithered back to their respective owners. Their hands dropped away, and Lycidae turned to Harley and the brown haired male grinning hugely.

"Well, now that I'm up to date. Raven and I will just free the others ourselves and navigate this place ourselves." He chirped beaming. Harley fumed in place, and a brave soul from the crowd stepped forwards. Shaking blonde hair and brown eyes darting between the two uncertainly.

"I-I was assigned to be your guide until your building is finished being created." She explained, shrinking and falling back into the crowd as Raven landed her optics on the adolescent.

"Very well."

* * *

" _This is stupid!"_

" _While we all agree, Peregrine, there isn't much we can do."_

" _We could fight back!"_

" _And risk getting ourselves blown up?"_

 _"At least it's an idea!"_

" _Raven's got an idea you aft head!"_

" _Yes and we're all going to listen to the femme who was suppose to be killed by the virus but_ _ **magically**_ _survived it when she was a youngling."_

" _Back off Peregrine! Raven did more for our people during the war_ _ **and**_ _during the viruses attack then you did in a lifetime!"_

" _He is right to a point though, we need a plan. We've got_ _ **explosives**_ _in our_ _ **cores.**_ _We need to think of a way to get them out before we even_ _ **think**_ _about getting off of this planet."_

" _Mockingjay is right, we need a plan and Raven's hinted onto_ _ **having**_ _a plan at least."_

" _That she hasn't told us about because she doesn't have one! She's a Phoenix- they have worse tempers then Yenta herself! If she has a plan then it's going to end in flames, bloodshed and death!"_

" _Watch your mouth_ _ **Alicron!**_ _"_

" _Make me_ _ **Pegasus!**_ _"_

" _Raven…"_ The youngest looked up as all the attention turned to her. Apprehensive and patient looks greeted her as she looked to each individually.

" _I_ _ **do**_ _have a plan-"_

" _Yeah right-"_

" _But it's going to take some time to get there, and we start the instant we're out of the country."_ Raven said. Peregrine went quiet, and they blinked at her startled.

" _Out of the country?"_ Mockingjay echoed confused.

" _The united states don't have many problems that will actually require us. Most of their problems are with their allies, and occasionally with their enemies. While we're suppose to be made by humans, That doesn't mean we don't have the ability to ask for assistance in our cause."_ She explained.

" _Cause?"_

" _Of course. Our freedom, and when we_ _ **have**_ _our freedom, I will personally make this world_ _ **burn**_ _for thinking that we are so easily manipulated."_ Peregrine groaned and threw up both his servos.

 _"Burn the world just because of one bad egg. Typical Phoenix."_

" _Being ignored and their opinions brushed off. Typical Alicron."_ Raven shot back, smirking when he flustered and sputtered.

" _Raven, what about the Buds and Gemlings? Can't we take them away?"_ Raven turned to Mockingjay, and smiled softly to the female's pleading green optics.

" _Maybe. If anything they'll be pets."_ Raven cautioned. The Angel perked, and cheered happily.

" _Hey Jay! Can I have one?"_ Both Raven and MockingJay turned to the black and orange mech as he offered pleading optics to the Angel. Who happily giggled and nodded.

" _Only if you treat them well!"_

" _Deal!"_

" _Raven, burning the world isn't a good idea."_ Raven turned to the larger mech, and cocked her helm in question as he frowned in concern.

" _While it probably isn't, that doesn't mean they will be pardoned from what they have done. They_ _ **must**_ _be punished for their arrogance."_ She said sharply. Mockingjay made a sound, causing Raven to turn back to her.

" _Raven… You sound like your co-creator. Are you okay?"_ The warrior blinked, but nodded with a reassuring smile.

" _I'm fine Jay, I promise."_

" _Raven, you said you had a plan."_ Raven turned to the Griffin, and nodded.

" _I do, and it starts with dismember your pods for their parts and technology."_


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing Harley Garet didn't like, it wasn't getting the respect she deserved and being humiliated in front of people that, in her mind, should be giving her every ounce of respect.

Raven Phoenix and her _**robots.**_ Were prime examples of what she hates.

They were ungrateful, self entitled, selfish, soulless _**machines**_ and Harley Garet didn't understand _**why**_ the President of the United States of America thought it would be a good idea to give them full citizenship, 'birth' records - one for when they were legitimately 'created' and one for their creation date to follow their 'man made robots' story. It was ridiculous! They didn't have feelings, they didn't have souls, they didn't feel pain- Raven herself was a prime example of that.

However. Watching the titan speak with, and converse civilly with said President only made the hate Harley harbored for the mechanoids grow. It was _**faking**_ it's harmlessness. Harley knew for a fact if it wanted to, Raven could easily destroy this place and bring the dam above them down on their head.

Yet for some reason, the fact Harley held the detonator to its other robots in her possession at all times kept the warrior in line. Something about the other robots kept the _**god like titan**_ in line. Harley knew people like that, ready to burn the world for those they held dear, but willing to fake being civilly for the sake of their safety.

But this _**thing.**_ This waste of space, this- this _**hunk of scrap metal,**_ was managing to _**fake every**_ emotion that made humans _**human.**_ It seemed to have the perfect understand of all the emotions, and how to perfectly _**execute**_ and _**express**_ all of the emotions that, in Harley's mind, separate Humans from _**robots.**_

Robots were mindless, emotionless _**machines**_ meant to follow orders and do as they were told.

 _ **They weren't suppose to have free will.**_

Yet, here was this titanic _**machine**_ proving Harley wrong, and showing her all the disrespect. Harley had practically clawed her way up to being head of Area 61, she had earned all the respect she deserved and now she was being thrown down her ladder of success because _**Raven**_ was making merry conversation with _**the President of the United States**_.

She had to fix that.

* * *

"I know what you're doing here." Raven looked down at Harley Garet with Rogue. The Gargoyle sneered at her in turn for the humans glare.

"And that is what flesh bag?" He demanded.

"Chatting up the President. Making him _**sympathize**_ with you machines. It won't work, I won't allow you to make it work. You're soulless drones that have an understanding of how to mimic emotions. None of you know how to properly _**feel**_ all the emotions you're showing." She spat. The two looked to each other, and Raven chuckled darkly in reply before kneeling down to Harley's height.

"Believe what you will Harley Garet. Just remember that _**you**_ need _**us**_ in order to get into the white house, and have that position you oh so extravagantly _**dream of.**_ Remember that you are on _**very thin**_ ground with me Harley. I am _**always**_ waiting for you to slip up." Raven cautioned. She stood from the ground moved away to Mockingjay. The Silver and Gold femme chatting animatedly with Lycidae about something she made which the bug mech seemed extremely interested in. It left Rogue, and Peregrine as he took Raven's place to deal with Harley as she fumed in place.

"Now wait just a minute, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Raven however is done with you. Be warned, you're own paranoia will be your downfall _**Mrs. Garet.**_ If we were machines, this world would already be ash amongst the stars. Nothing would have stopped our leader the instant she was given disrespect." Rogue stated.

"You say we're machines, and while that is our exterior, we are _**by far**_ more superior then you will ever be in our souls. We know how people like you think, we know how you feel. We know that deep down in the heart of yours your children look up to beings like us. We know that deep down, that hurts you more than you will admit, or let them know. Or perhaps, they already do know," Peregrine sneered, smirking when the female paled considerably. They had done their research, and this, after all was part of Raven's plan. Though Peregrine would never admit it, it was working brilliantly.

"How it must feel to know that your own creations- little Rita and Tommy- would rather have _**other worlders**_ for role models than yourself. How it must _**burn**_ you to look at us. To know that, given a chance your own children would rather take orders from _**aliens**_ then their own mother. Do they cry and protest when you won't buy them something they adore? Or have you hit them enough that they no longer protest when you shove your own ideals onto them?" He taunted. Harley's face flushed red in rage.

"I would never-"

"Little Tommy is in the hospital right now isn't he?" Rogue stated cutting her off. Harley paled again, but jumped as one of her co-workers set a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking between the three curious.

"Of course." Peregrine said. The previous malice he held was gone, and both he, and Rogue simply smiled to the male, before joining their people in the group and chatting in their native tongue.

"Mrs. Garet?" He asked, giving her a concerned look as she glared after the two, and then at the entire group.

"I'm fine Simmons. Get to your position, the curtains open soon and Heavenly Grace has its first assignment. Gods have mercy on us all." She ordered. The man gave her a strange look as she pushed past him and took her place at the front of the group. She could feel the heated glares at her back, and refused to turn back and show how badly it spooked her.

Though for the overly observant Phoenix standing directly behind her, and smirking to herself in pride, it was painfully obvious just how spooked Harley was.

And she enjoyed everything second of it as the other royals divided to her sides, and the platform they sat on moved forwards as the curtains parted.

Then all at once, they were blinded by the sun, and consumed by the deafening roar of the crowds around them.

* * *

" _Hyia kids! How abo-"_

click

" _How could you? I trusted you! You meant the world to-"_

click

" _-both as officers and as people themselves an-"_

click

" _-ally, after months of anticipation America has finally released what might be the biggest step in robotic technology-"_

click

" _Wait, go back a channel."_

" _What? Oh for the love of- why the hell should I?"_

" _Just do it you idiot!"_

" _Heesh okay okay."_

Click

" _-now, here is an exclusive interview with the Commissioner of Heavenly Grace, Harley Garet."_

 _"Heavenly Grace is a an eight man, or should I say mech team. Heavenly Grace has the ability to function independently on solo missions, and work together_ _as a team under the leadership of their unit Commander. Each bot is battle ready, and equipped with an detailed understanding of emotions and how to properly respond to every situation they come across. Whether it's protecting a visiting Ambassador, or taking down terrorists and protecting innocents in the line of fire while keeping them all calm."_

" _Mrs. Garet, is it true that some of the bots identify as female?"_

" _Yes, their Unit Commander, her second in command and their Aerial unit all identify as female."_

" _Mrs. Garet! The President thought it would be a good idea to give them Birth certificates, a way to claim their rights as persons rather than just mechs created by humans, can you give us any insight as to why he would do this?"_

" _It was decided after they were uploaded with the understanding of emotions that there could be the possibility of Heavenly Grace gaining sentience themselves. In order to avoid the possibility of future rebellions on their own rights, the President thought it best to give them rights immediately to avoid that confrontation."_

" _Mrs. Garet,"_

" _Mrs. Garet! Could you point out the Unit Commander and name all the team members for the public please?"_

" _I don't see why not, the one in Center point is Raven. She is the Unit Commander for Heavenly Grace. Her second in command to her right is Mockingjay, continuing from Mockingjay is their Defense Unit Lycidae, and Aerial Unit Jinx. Jinx also identifies as Female, along with Mockingjay. To Raven's left is her third in command Rogue, followed by their Frontliners Peregrine and Sparrowhawk."_

" _Mrs. Garet-"_

" _Mrs. Garet-!"_

" _Mrs. Garet is there any possible chance we could get in interview with the Unit Commander?"_

" _At this point in time now, Heavenly Grace has it's first assignment soon, and unfortunately it takes them immediately overseas." Reports will have to be scheduled for when they return."_

" _When is Heavenly Grace expected to return?"_

" _That I can not be sure of. It will depend on how long it will take for them to do their assignment and come back. No further questions."_

" _Mrs. Garet!"_

" _Mrs. Garet!"_ The two stared at the screen, tuning out the rest of the news report as the camera focused on the seven bots looking over the crowd. Each had a range of shock or interest as the seven took turns looking around slowly and scanned the crowd. The reporter said something, and the screen switched back to the news room.

Scrambling, the first flicked back a channel, the new angle showing that the Unit Commander- Raven if both remembered correctly, knelt down and offered her over-sized finger to a child the had gotten past the barricade. The reporter started talking, and gesturing to the Commander as the child shook her finger, and started babbling on about something to her.

A smile spread across the Commander's face, and she gave a nod to the littler girl before allowing her to climb into her hand. Raven stood, and the child perched on her shoulder waving excitedly to the camera as the other two females giggled, and Mockingjay struck conversation with the child.

" _This is bad isn't it?"_

" _Probably. I have to get to work now, the guys_ _ **have**_ _to see this."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Rogue? Can I talk to you?" The Gargoyle looked up, and blinked when Mockingjay took a seat on the bench beside him.

"Sure, what's wrong kiddo?" He asked, instantly noting that her frame was hunched slightly, and she kept looking over at Raven who was talking to Jinx about something.

" _I'm worried about Raven. She's acting differently from how she did during the war and during the viruses' tirade through the caste. I'm worried about her, she isn't usually so… Angry."_ Mockingjay explained softly. Rogue gave her a look, obviously not believing her before looking over at Raven herself. While he personally had never met her until he was released from his pod, he had heard rumors that she acted nothing like an actual princess should.

But, he also knew the rumor about Raven and Mockingjay practically growing up together in Broken Covert, a forest only lower caste bots could navigate without their wings breaking. It was a forest that used to be filled with most of the organic wildlife of Galexia. However, the rebellion and war did a number of a lot of the species, and the lower caste.

" _What makes you say something is wrong? She's a_ _Phoenix_ _. They have tempers worse than yenta herself, and our current situation isn't exactly one to be calm about."_ He said, watching her scowl at him and wring her hands together. The metal screeched slightly, but other than that didn't make much noise.

" _Raven_ _ **never**_ _uses her temper. It's never had a reason to flare up- ever. Not even when I had been captured by Roc and nearly experimented on. If it weren't for Raven and my creator I would…"_ Rogue watched Mockingjay shudder, but frowned anyway. Being a Roc experiment was nothing new. However, the fact they went after an /Angel/ of all things was a little surprising. Even if Mockingjay HAD grown up in the lower castes.

" _War and wandering the stars alone for millions of year's changes people 'jay. Raven's acting like a typical_ _Phoenix_ _\- if not much more reserved. You worry too much."_ He huffed. She made a sound of protest, but left without another word of complaint.

While the thought was in his head, Rogue took a moment to look Raven over. She _**seemed**_ fine. But that didn't mean that Mockingjay's worries weren't irrelevant.

It was times like this Rogue wished a Sphinx had taken the Alicorn's place. The tactician family always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else.

But there wasn't. There was only Rogue, and a few other youngsters in their small group of survivors.

He'd have to keep and optic on Raven himself, and keep up the facade that Mockingjay was just over worrying.

* * *

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?"

"Jay,"

"In the lane, snow is glistening'!"

"Mockingjay!"

"She's not gonna stop Raven. It's a beautiful site!"

"We're happy tonight!" Raven deadpanned at the insistent looks from Lycidae and Mockingjay, but downloaded the lyrics as their plane rumbled and shook.

"Walking in a winter wonderland~" Both cheered happily when Raven sung. The soft, melodic vocals gaining Jinx's attention as she came over blinking.

"Gone away, is the blue bird." Raven sung next, smiling and giggling when Mockingjay jumped on the next part.

"Here to stay is the new bird!"

"He sings a love song,"

"As we go along,"

"Walking in a winter wonderland."The three sung in unison, laughing in a break as Jinx smiled and leaned on the crate they were surrounding.

"What on Galexia are you singing?" She asked, looking between the three.

"Christmas songs! Apparently Christmas _whatever that is,_ is in a few weeksand I found this one off the internet. It's a nice song!" Mockingjay chirped beaming. Raven laughed at Jinx's face, but grinned when she seemed to download the lyrics.

"... In the meadow we can build a snowman," She sung now, her voice much higher than Mockingjay's, and Raven's, but she didn't seem to enjoy singing too loudly.

"And pretend that he is Parson Brown!" Mockingjay sung, her voice carrying over the sound of the jets around them.

"He'll say are you married," Lycidae joined in, his voice a deep, smooth bass sound that could easily harmonize with Mockingjay's.

"We'll say no man." Jinx added in, smiling as Raven laughed took the last part.

"But you can do the job when you're in town." Raven's voice had a range of high and low notes, hitting each perfectly and easily changing herself the harmonize with her friends as they joined in on the chorus.

"Sleigh bells ringing', Are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening, A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland~!"

"Must you make that infernal racket?" The group paused, and Mockingjay glared at Peregrine as he made his way over and glared at them all.

"Must you rain on our celebration with your infernal ego?" She snapped back glaring at him.

"Come on Peregrine, let them have their carols." Gold optics glared to playful blue ones as Sparrowhawk joined the group.

"We're supposed to be making a plan, not standing around singing." He snapped.

"Someone's in a worse mood than usual." Raven hummed. He glared to her, but quickly looked away as Sparrowhawk touched his shoulder, and pushed both of them into the circle. Rogue taking up Raven's other side away from Mockingjay chuckling.

"Just join in, it might be fun." Sparrowhawk coaxed. Peregrine sneered at him, but shut his optics in defiance.

"Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire." The friends grinned to each other when he relented and hummed the next few lines, and Sparrowhawk joined in happily.

"To face unafraid,"

"The plans that we've made," Rogue thrummed deeply, smirking when Raven shuddered happily grinning.

"Walking in a winter wonderland~"

* * *

" _ **Vice-Commissioner, I think they have the right to know about Heavenly Grace! The United States created sentient mechs- I'm sure of it!"**_

" _ **On what grounds can you prove this? A simple reaction to a small child approaching their Unit Commander? That's hardly enough evidence."**_

" _ **How about the fact the child held an actual conversation with the Unit Commander AND her Second in command? They showed more emotions in that one conversation then just a few drones with an understanding of emotions!"**_

" _ **Inspector, I understand why you feel so strongly about this, but we can't launch an investigation on a newly formed group without any valuable evidence that the United States has sentient robots running military and policing duties! It would violate every contract and agreement we have ever had with them."**_

" _ **There won't be any evidence if someone doesn't investigate it! Look Vice-Commissioner I get that you don't like my team and I, and you never have but this is staring us right in the face and you won't let us go on a hunch!"**_

" _ **Going on a hunch is dangerous."**_

" _ **We've gone off of less than that!"**_

" _ **I said no Inspector Tomonoga. That is my final say on the subject."**_ The detective stopped and watched the older man continue into an elevator then vanish behind its doors. A rage built up in the 31 year old's chest, and with a growl under his breath, he swung around and marched back to the huge office. People in the hall made way for him, murmuring about his anger and the intense rage on his face as he went.

When he got to the door, it slammed shut behind him, and jolted the mechs that had been conversing peacefully in the room.

" _ **Boss?"**_ Taking a deep breath, the detective heaved a deep breath then released it and slumped into his seat.

" _ **Have any of you seen the news in the last few hours?"**_ He asked, leaning on his desk as the group blinked at him. The bot closest to him frowned in concern, orange lenses brightening as the inspector slumped when the others shook their heads.

" _ **No, Yuuta, what's wrong?"**_ Yuuta leaned back, and scrubbed at his blue eyes with an aggravated groan.

" _ **America in a nutshell. Who's got the remote; we're channel flipping until we find something on Heavenly Grace."**_ He ordered. They all blinked, but none-the-less, one grabbed the remote and turned the huge screen on. While the others flipped through and watched channels, the blue mech turned to his friend still concerned.

" _ **Yuuta, what is Heavenly Grace?"**_ He asked, frowning when Yuuta scrubbed at his face with another sound.

" _ **Assuming the world is still talking about them, you'll find out."**_ He promised.

" _ **Moron you passed it! Go back a channel!"**_

" _ **No I didn't!"**_

" _ **Yes you did dumbass go back."**_

" _ **Screw you there was nothing on that channel!"**_

" _ **Just do it."**_ Whining, the youngest flicked back a few channels, then stopped on the news channel as his yellow brother snapped at him to stop.

" _ **This Christmas might actually start looking up this year. The United States of America has just sent Heavenly Grace to Tajikistan which had suffered a massive earthquake earlier this month. Harley Garet says that Heavenly Grace's number one priority is looking for survivors and providing support and protection to civilians and authorities against unsteady structures. Halide is in the field now, Halide are you there?"**_ The screen split in two, showing the female reporter and the destruction around her and people in the background.

" _ **Here Janet. I'm on the scene at Dushanbe, one of the cities that were hit the hardest with the earthquake back on December seventh. The mechanoid team known as Heavenly Grace touched down just an hour ago and already they've cleared away rubble, rescued survivors, and provided protection against the continuously falling building structures. Under strict command of their leader, a female mechanoid that goes by the name Raven, the seven robots have split into groups of two or singles in order to aid the recovery and reconstruction of the once great city. With me right now is Third in command Rogue, who was assigned the job of taking down unstable buildings."**_ The camera tilted upwards towards to the dark grey and green mech who had been conversing in low voices with Raven, the copper and gold female patting his shoulder before moving towards another section of people that were shouting for assistance.

" _ **Rogue, this is your first assignment since being introduced to the world only a few days ago, and it's rumored that no one of your team were told where you were going or what you would be doing. Did you have any expectations before arriving as to what Harley may have set you up for?"**_ The mechanoid scowled to himself, but vented heavily before answering.

" _ **I did not have any specific expectations for this assignment. Given how often the people we were created by complained about this 'ISIS' and 'ISIL' group, most of us assumed that we'd be going to deal with them first and foremost."**_

" _ **Now, there's been a lot of talk about the fact Heavenly Grace is lead by Raven, who's said to Identify as Female,"**_ The screen glitched, showing pictures of said leader during their introduction and while she was working.

" _ **Dammnn. Now there's a beautiful chick."**_

" _ **Gunmax!"**_

"Aw come on! _**I can't be the only one who thinks she's attractive."**_

" _ **Shut it."**_

" _ **If you're asking me my opinion on whether or not Raven is capable of leading us then my answer is yes. Raven is the oldest of us, she has the experience and training to know what's she's doing. I trust her with me life."**_ All of the mecha focused to the screen. Watching the brimming anger in the mechanoid optics and the sharpness of his tone.

" _ **Someone's touchy."**_ Gunmax muttered. Yuuta made a sound of agreement.

" _ **Rogue! Over here I need your help!"**_ The mecha looked up, and left despite the human's protest and hurried questions. The camera jerked and followed the mecha over to a second mecha. He looked over the building, eyeing it as the other held up what had tried to fall. Ignoring the human and their chatter, the group watched the TIC shift and adjusts the other bot before directing a rescue team on where they had to go to get to survivors.

" _ **Yuuta…"**_

" _ **Drillboy shut down the TV."**_ Scrambling, the youngest shut it down, and all their attention swung to their human leader as he walked around his desk, and sat on it facing them.

" _ **I thought they stopped making AI chips."**_

" _ **So did I. They're American,"**_

" _ **Figures."**_

" _ **You wanna pick a fight with me kid?"**_

" _ **Bring it!"**_

" _ **Hey! Now is not the time to start fights!"**_ Gunmax and the yellow mecha backed down and grumbled to each other.

" _ **Yuuta-"**_

" _ **The human element said that Heavenly Grace- ALL of Heavenly Grace wasn't sentient."**_ Silence enveloped the group, a wide range of shock then turned to outbursts and shouts of objections.

" _ **There is no way in HELL they aren't sentient!"**_

" _ **That's the stupidest thing I've heard!"**_

" _ **He practically ripped the reporter's head off for being sexist!"**_

" _ **Yuuta, is Heavenly Grace being investigated for being violations of the law?"**_ The group quieted down, and looked to their leader hopefully. Yuuta huffed, but looked down and shook his head.

" _ **I'm sorry guys. I tried to get us a case to investigate them ourselves, but Azuma bastard wouldn't agree to it, and Saejima doesn't come back from the UN for another two weeks."**_ He confessed. The group went into an uproar again and instantly calmed when the blue mecha raised a hand.

" _ **Yuuta, we need to get that case."**_ Yuuta sighed heavily, but nodded and stood.

" _ **I know Deckard. I'll try again, but I can't promise I'll be successful. I'll try and put in a call to Harley too. See if that gets us anywhere."**_

* * *

"Mrs. Garet?" Harley looked up, and stood as the doctor walked over smiling. A flutter of hope rose in her chest as her hands clasped at her chest.

"Tom is going to pull through. You have a very strong son Mrs. Garet. But, I am a little worried. This is his fifth time in the last two months in the hospital for a break or worse. Is he getting into fights at school?" Harley shook her head quickly, a pit of fear starting to grip her gut.

"No no he's always been a good boy at school. He doesn't have many friends true but he's never spoken of any bullies either." She explained. He nodded, and then led her off to the side.

"Mrs. Garet, I know this might be hard to comprehend, but is your husband a rough, angry man?" Harley's heart skipped a beat, and she shook her head.

"No not at all! John is nothing but gentle and kind with the kids- and with me he'd never hit or hurt anyone of us!" She gushed. He slumped but nodded.

"Of course, is he in any after school programs or sports?"

"Not that he's told me."

"I see. Here, this physiatrist, she's a good person, and is very good at her job. She might be able to help." He said, offering Harley the card. She nodded quickly, and hurried into the directed room.

Brown eyes looked up at her, and a smile spread across her face as he smiled weakly back to her.

"Hi mom." She slumped, and took a seat on his bed smiling gently.

"Hey darling. How are you feeling?" He shrugged, then looked to the TV and unmuting it.

" _Heavenly Grace is supposed to be the strongest, and the most well organized force America has. Each unit has the ability to work alone, and within a group under the leadership of their Unit Commander Raven. While unlike Japan's Brave Police, Heavenly Grace is NOT sentient-_ " Tom hit the mute button again as the president continued to babble about Heavenly Grace before turning to his mom expectantly. Harley glared at Raven and her team, before turning a warning look as Tom crossed his casted and unbroken arm awkwardly across his chest.

"You said you hated robots." He said accusingly. Harley knew where this was going, and grit her teeth when she felt her anger rising.

"I _**do**_ -"

"Then why are you working with them? Why couldn't you just give the job to someone else?" He demanded. Harley got up, and shut the door before spinning on Tom.

"You think I had a choice? The President _**ordered**_ me to take the job, if I had it my way I would _**never**_ have taken that job." She hissed. Marching over and looming over him. He glared at her defiantly, and then pointed at the conversation Raven and Mockingjay had with the child when it played.

"Not sentient? Mom ANYONE can tell that's bullshit! What are they really? Aliens? AI? Mom we could all go to _**war**_ if they're AI." He snapped. Harley clenched a fist, trying to hold back from creating a red mark across his cheek and stomped down on her anger.

 _Tom is fourteen._ She thought angrily.

 _Every fourteen year old rebels against their parents. It's_ _ **normal.**_ She thought, glaring down at her son.

"All that matters is that people _**believe**_ they aren't sentient. You will _**hold your tongue**_ if you don't want to end up on the streets." She hissed. He glared at her, and gestured to his arm.

"Like it could be any worse than this." He snapped back. Her hand raised, and something akin to a growl but dropped her hand.

"Don't tempt me boy." She hissed lowly.

"You _**know**_ what my work does. I can easily make sure your life is a living _**hell**_ if you anger me enough and _**believe me**_ Thompson. I will _**gladly**_ -" Harley cut off when her phone went off. Cursing, she pulled out the expensive phone, and scowled at the work number dialing her.

"We will finish this have my call." She warned pointing at him. He glared at her, but watched her step out into the hallway and answered the call.

"What?" She snapped, crossing one arm under the other.

" _Sorry to bug you Mrs. Garet, we have Inspector Tomonoga Yuuta on hold; he wants to talk to you about the Brave Police meeting Heavenly Grace."_ Harley's breath hitched, and she stilled in the impatient swaying. Tomonoga Yuuta.

 _ **Yuuta.**_ Leader of the Brave Police since 1994 - a _**legend**_ for being the youngest police officer to ever join the force, and command an entire team immediately.

A child, now a man that had been around sentient robots his whole life.

"Put him through, and start the translation programs." Keeping Raven and her robots as non-sentient was going to be harder than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose and the sun set far faster than any of Heavenly Grace expected it too. Time on earth seemed to move faster, but then again, from what they had been told earth was significantly smaller the Galexia was. Earth as a whole was the size of their largest moon, which, was a little disconcerting when Peregrine found out.

He had complained for three human hours about wanting to stay in his prime as the bots worked.

By the time one of their own 'days' had passed, they had been recalled back to America, and been on several investigations cases involving Bio-mechanical monsters, and had set up interviews for each and every one of themselves.

"Human time ratio is weird." Raven blinked when Jinx took a seat beside her. A scowl threatening to cause frown lines on her face plates as Raven smiled softly.

"It is, isn't it?" She agreed, turning back to the rising sun.

"Ten earth days and suddenly we've been up for 'a week and a half' their time. It's barely been a solar cycle for us!" She snapped. Raven chuckled softly, and reached to pat the ruffled shoulder armor.

"Easy _Griffin._ One to ten on everything, earth moves faster than Galexia does. We just have to keep up." She soothed.

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to mess with our systems? Our planet is _**twice**_ earth's size and moves almost _**three times slower**_ than earth! We'll be dead before we reach a hundred life cycles!" She snapped. Raven hummed softly, and turned her attention to the sky before them, watching the sun rise up on the horizon.

"Raven are you even listening to me?!"

"I am Jinx, just breath. You're far too stressed to be thinking about this, besides. Earth is having a beautiful sunrise." She hummed. Jinx made a frustrated sound, but Raven watched her turn from the corner of her optics. They sat in silence for a while, watching the colors blend and fade until they were a light blue color.

"Harley put something on us before waking us up." Raven hummed, and leaned onto her knees.

"I figured as much. It's tapped into our comms I'm assuming?" Raven asked. Jinx made a sound, and both fell silent as Raven vented.

" _We'll have to start being careful then and talk in Galex if we want our plan to stay a secret. Have the others been informed?"_ Raven asked. She glanced at Jinx, and the Griffin puffed her armor with an indignant look.

" _Oh please. As if I would inform them before you. I am not a complete idiot."_ Raven smiled, and flicked her shoulder.

" _You couldn't find me could you?"_

" _I found you didn't I?"_ Raven started laughing, and patted Jinx's back before hoisting herself up to standing.

" _Point. What's the possibility that she can translate what we say in Galex?"_

" _Little to none. She asked Mockingjay to make her a translation device."_

" _Not surprising. I'll speak to Mockingjay, how goes the removal?"_

" _Slower than we'd all like. With how the humans have placed the explosives it's a miracle that we haven't blown up immediately due to overheating the bombs."_

" _We are lucky then. Are the bombs inactive?"_

" _As far as we can all tell, yes."_

" _Good. We must keep it that way then. Come, let us go inside. My interview is soon and Harley wishes to give me 'rules' as to what I can and cannot say."_

" _Tch, typical fairy dusting organic. They don't know when to just let_ _ **us**_ _deal with things_ _ **our own**_ _way."_

" _I know Jinx. Just keep your chin up. We'll be free before you know it."_

* * *

" _ **Mrs. Garet I get that you don't like the Brave police - OR me apparently - but-!"**_

"But nothing Mr. Tomonaga. Heavenly Grace does not have the time to meet with your team nor would they even wish it. Good day sir." Harley snapped the phone shut and glared at it. That had been the fifth time Yuuta Tomonaga had attempted to convince Harley to allow the Brave Police to meet with Heavenly Grace.

He was stubborn, and persistent. She would give him that for sure, but that didn't mean she was going to give in so easily. Harley turned her gaze to Raven as the robot repeated the guidelines that had been set for her. For whatever reason, Raven had insisted on going last in the interview, and had since kept on insisting that an interview for herself wasn't needed.

She could help but be suspicious. But, that was her job. Being suspicious. She knew _**something**_ was being planned between the group, what she didn't know. But she did know it had something to do with her.

She didn't plan on letting them get close enough to put whatever plan they had into action.

"Something wrong Mrs. Garet?" Harley glanced to the redhead beside her, but shook her head and headed for her marked position.

"Ready Commander?" Raven turned to the camera, and shared a vile glare with Harley before nodding.

"I am _**Boss."**_ Harley grit her teeth together at the venom to the 'title', but nodded and gestured to the camera crew.

"We're ready."

"Alright! We're live in five, four," the brunette continued the count down with his fingers, and pointed at the TV screen as it came on, and the program started.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm your host Amelia Scarlet and this is Friday Night Interviews. And tonight we've got a special guest on show. With me through a live cam feed is the Heavenly Grace's Unit Commander Raven, who found time out of her busy day to take this interview."_ Harley nodded as the camera came on, signaling Raven was live. She smiled and waved to the TV screen.

"Hello Amelia. Thank you for having me here tonight."

" _We should be thank you actually! A lot of people have been trying to get an interview with you lately, but you've continued to refuse, how come?"_ Raven paused, but made a contemplating face.

"Well I like to think I'm rather boring. My team are far more, ah, _**charismatic**_ then I am. I prefer to let them have the limelight then have any of it myself." She explained.

" _Oh? Sounds like you've got some stage fright there."_

"Negative, I don't like being center of attention. We all share that line of code, but the others have different traits that overwrite that coding."

" _Different traits?"_

"Even robots can have defining traits."

" _Of course of course. Now. Raven, you're the oldest of your team, and you've already answered why you've let them go before you, but we know little to nothing about you. All your members have sung praises for you, and we've heard of some of the fights you've broken up between Mockingjay and Peregrine. But as a whole, you're a complete mystery to everyone. Tell us, what's it like being the first, the oldest, and the leader of your team?"_ Harley narrowed her eyes as Raven actually stopped, and blinked startled. She made a face, obviously thinking before it twisted up in a phantom pain.

"It's… Different after being on my own for so long. Before the rest of the team I kept the fact I was online, and that my motherboard was learning and adapting a secret for a long time. I couldn't be sure who I could trust and who I could speak too up until the second member came out." She explained. Harley glanced to the screen as the audience in the studio 'aw!'ed over her story.

" _Of course of course. Being alone is very hard to deal with; it must have been torture for you. But… I am curious, why hide the fact you were becoming aware and sentient? Most everyone has guessed that by now, it's not hard to see it."_ Raven put on a sheepishly face, and a servo came up to rub at the back of her neck.

"The others don't exactly have the experience I do in pretending, it was my fault for not teaching them that. As for your question…" Harley narrowed her eyes as the alien shifted uncomfortably in her seat. So far, everything was going according to plan, and Harley couldn't help but frown in memory of said plan.

* * *

" _You're going to be asked about why you hid the fact you were sentient, and I've prepared a plan for what you're going to say. Unsure and unwilling-"_

" _Actually, I have a better idea. It leaves you in a good light Harley. Think of it as me trying to help you and get your promotion."_

" _Idea...?"_

" _Before the Galexian war I had a brother, his name was Avictious. He died very young- mostly my fault for not checking his fuel for poisoning. I suggest we take his death, and use it to our advantage."_

" _... You actually_ _ **want**_ _to exploit that?"_

" _No. But I refuse to take whatever demented plan you or your higher up may have thought of."_

* * *

"Before Harley became head of Heavenly Grace, there was a different person in charge. During the first month or two I was aware, I wasn't actually alone. There was one other bot who was aware the exact same time as I was."

" _Like a twin."_

"I suppose you could say that. He was more outgoing than I was, and he hated having to hide away and keep our sentience a secret. He decided that instead of falling offline when the work crew came in, along with Harley's predecessor, he was going to show himself and try and explain what had happened to us." Harley watched Raven's face twist up in legitimate pain briefly, then force herself to continue.

"When he revealed himself, they assumed he had glitched, and started to dismember him while he was conscious. He had shut himself down as fast as he could, in hopes of fooling them into thinking it was a small malfunction and he simply needed a reboot but…" The crowd murmured in a startled horror, and several made sounds of sympathy and grief towards her. Harley covered her eyes in second hand embarrassment and groaned softly to herself.

"They're eating this up." She muttered half annoyed.

" _Goodness, that horrible. Did you know him well? Or did you both keep your distance from each other?"_ Raven paused, but ducked her head a little in an obvious action of shame.

"I did. He meant a lot to me, I know the word now as 'brother'. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him, or regret not trying to help him and break out like he had suggested." The crowd and Amelia practically bemoaned in heartbreak. But Harley watched Raven take a minute to keep a glimmering, white liquid from escaping her optics.

"She's actually crying." A co-worker murmured in awe. Harley nodded, but continued to watch as Raven regained her composure, and smiled sadly when Amelia followed suit.

" _You poor thing, I'm sure he misses you too, and he doesn't blame you for not doing anything. Now, I'm sure most everyone wants to know this before we leave such a depressing topic, but did this mystery bot have a name?"_ She asked. Harley couldn't help but smirk in pride as Raven nodded.

"Yes. Harley was just an assistant then, but she had inadvertently named us when she thought we weren't aware. His name was Avictious." Amelia nodded, and a smile broke across her lips.

" _I see. Harley's been a constant for you hasn't she?"_ Raven let a smile bloom across her lips, and though Harley knew the malice lacing it, and couldn't stop the shudder that slowly clawed its way down her back.

" _Right, now back to our original line of questions. Raven, there have been rumors and rumblings about Heavenly Grace being a rogue team branched off from Japan's Brave Police program, can you confirm or deny that?"_ A well of panic curled into Harley's gut as Raven blinked on genuine confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Shut down the interview now!" She hissed, shoving to turn off the camera and the live feed to viewers around the world everywhere.

" _Is your team-"  
_

"I understood your question, forgive me but I have one of my own. Who exactly _**are**_ the Brave Police?"

* * *

Green optics watched the started look of the TV host meet the confusion of the femme.

" _ **Dekkado Dan'na,"**_ Removing himself from his report, Deckerd blinked to the Ninja mech a desk or so away. When he saw the femme there, and the human trying, and possibly struggling to answer something he approached.

" _ **Shadowmaru,"**_

" _ **The mecha- or at least Raven- has no idea that we exist."**_ Deckerd took a seat beside Shadowmaru, and narrowed his optics slightly as the woman made a face.

" _The Brave Police are a team of mecha much like your team. They're a fair bit older then your unit, but they're a Japanese robotic policing team, like yourself. You really had no idea they existed?"_ The femme shook her head, and sent a livid glare to someone off screen.

" _No, both my team and I were under the impression that we were the only ones of our kind."_

" _Oh my. I see my apologies. I assume Harley must have wanted to break the news to you on her own."_

" _Possibly. However, I can confirm that we_ _ **are not**_ _copies of these Brave Police."_ Then she paused, and made a face of uncertainty.

" _At least, as far as we have been told we aren't."_ Amelia gave a nod of understanding.

" _Of course of course. Now, with my shows I usually like to open the floor to anyone that has a question to you, is that alright?"_ The femme nodded, and smiled as the camera turned, half on Raven, and half on the group of people whose hands shot up.

" _Goodness! Everyone has a question. Alright, how about we start with you dear,"_ One stood, and was given a microphone.

" _Hello! This might be a silly question, but what do you do in your free time if you have any?"_ Amelia laughed, Raven following before her servo waved.

" _It's not silly at all. To be honest, I do a lot of thinking and reminiscing. Sometimes I like to listen to a little music but I am working more often than not."_ She explained. Both Deckerd and Shadowmaru glanced at each other uncertainly before looking back to the screen as the next person stood.

" _How long have you actually been aware and sentient?"_

" _Almost a year now actually."_

 _"Where's a place you would like to have a mission in?"_

 _"Well… I've read that Ireland and Scotland are beautiful places to visit. I wouldn't mind having a mission or two there if I'm lucky."  
_

" _Can you ingest human food?"_

" _Unfortunately no."_

 _"Do you have a favorite color?"_ The two watched the femme stop and think through her answer.

" _I… I am not sure actually. I do not think I have a favorite color."_

" _What type of guy do you prefer?"_ Shadowmaru snickered as Raven herself laughed, and amusement danced in her voice.

" _I do not have a certain 'type' I prefer. I'll let you know when I find that out myself."_ The crowd laughed as the man slumped, looking somewhat disappointed before sitting down as his buddy punched his arm playfully. The next stood, and Deckerd sent the ninja a warning, though equally amused look as the woman turned instead to Amelia.

" _Actually this one is for you, Amelia, is there any chance you could get one of the BP to join the interview so Raven could meet them?"_ Both turned all their focus to the screen as the camera turned to Amelia. She had a contemplating look on, and then turned to Raven.

" _I suppose I could try, Raven, thoughts?"_ The femme had dropped her playfulness and her aloof personality to instead turn serious.

" _ **She's like you and Duke combined Dan'na."**_ Shadowmaru teased playfully. Deckerd gave him a look, but watched her glance off screen again.

" _I would have to speak to Harley before I agree to anything."_

" _But would you_ _ **like**_ _to speak to one of them? Meet someone else like you aside from your team?"_ Raven faced the camera straight on, and both mechs leaned back a little uncomfortable by her stare.

" _Personally?"_ Shadowmaru narrowed his optics at her as the copper color flickered briefly to silver, before she looked away from the camera. Nervousness starting to build in her frame.

" _I… I would like to meet one of them, but at the same time, I think it might be best if we keep our distance from each other and just… Carry on with our lives."_

" _I see. Alright, I'll see what I can do about both Harley, and getting one of the BP to join us on screen but for now we're going to take a break to see if I can work my usual magic."_ The crowd gave cheers as Amelia rubbed her hands together playfully. Raven's copper color flickered one more time before she smiled sheepishly and nodded.

" _Alright viewers around the world, stay tuned we'll be back after a few commercials!"_ True to her word, the screen faded to commercials and both Shadowmaru and Deckerd finally relaxed in their seats. Shadowmaru muted the small computer, and then glanced to Deckerd as both remained silent.

" _ **Did you see her optics change colors?"**_ He asked. The ninja mech relaxed farther as Deckerd nodded. Neither moved as the rest of their team walked in chatting about something, but Deckerd looked to Yuuta as he stepped in, looking more annoyed than he usually did.

" _ **Another failed attempt?"**_ He guessed moving over. Yuuta nodded, and dropped into his chair with a groan.

" _ **Yeah. She's more stubborn than anyone I've ever met!"**_ He whined.

" _ **Chibi Boss, we may have found a loophole to Harley."**_ Almost everyone swung around to stare at Shadowmaru in shock before Drillboy burst with the question on all their minds.

" _ **How?!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Why weren't we told about the Brave Police?" Jinx demanded. Raven watched Peregrine, and Jinx openly challenges Harley. Their wings flared and arched, and their gazes locked with the human female who, unknowingly had shifted her stance to make herself bigger compared to them. Harley stared them both down with a same look of rage compared to the Griffin and Alicorn in her face.

"Because they aren't part of our administration. The Brave Police are a robotic technology that _**you're**_ supposed to be rivaling. _**Obviously**_ , we're going to keep you in the dark about them." Harley said sharply.

Raven narrowed her optics and watched the 'interrogation'. While a part of her didn't mind the secrecy the Brave Police, it did make everything that much harder. Raven had hoped that the resistance from earth would be minimal. But with this group of mechs existing. That might not be as easy as Raven thought it would be.

"Raven," Raven's attention turned from her thoughts to Mockingjay. Raven noticed the yellow optic femme look at her in what she thought was eagerness. Lycidae was behind her, his tall orange and black frame puffed protectively as the Angel bounced before the Phoenix. Smudges of oil covered her cheeks, and the corners of her lips twitched into an excited smile. "What were they like?"

"Well," Raven said thoughtfully. She thought back to when she had spoken to the group and struggled briefly to word it correctly. "They seemed to understand where I was coming from when I said I didn't want to meet them. They also seemed, insistent, on wanting to have a proper face to face meeting." Raven explained carefully. Mockingjay pouted at her and crossed her arms. Raven laughed at Mockingjay and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"You know that's not what I mean," Mockingjay said. Her lips drew into a pout, and Mockingjay sent a glare to Lycidae when he chuckled. Raven nudged her friend with a calm smile in hopes of removing the others pout.

"They were professional. How else should I describe the Brave Police? It wasn't exactly like we were given time for pleasantries and chatting." Raven said. Lycidae made a sound and drew both of their attention. His optical ridges were knitted together in confusion.

"Not even before the interview started?" He asked frowning. "I figured you at least had some time to at least introduce yourselves."

Raven nodded in agreement then gave a shrug. "It wasn't anything extravagant you two." She said offhandedly.

"It sure _**sounded**_ extravagant when we came to see what was taking so long," Mockingjay said, giving Raven a look. The Queen rolled her optics but shook her head. Mockingjay was always reading between the lines of _**everything**_. Sometimes Raven wondered if Mockingjay should have been a Sphinx with how tactical she could be. But, alas, the white and gold femme was an Angel.

"It was an argument." Raven insisted stubbornly.

"Seemed more like a lovers quarrel." Lycidae teased with a wiggle of his optical ridges.

"it was anything but!" Raven snapped testily. Both shared a look and snickered to each other as she scowled at them. The two were tag-teaming against Raven, a good tactic to use considering when it came to numbers, Raven had a weak will to stay true to her intentions.

"It sure didn't seem like it wasn't a lovers quarrel." Mockingjay teased suggestively. Raven sneered at them and turned her back in frustration. Refusing to acknowledge their laughter and apologies.

' _They're still children, I swear.'_ She thought hauntedly. Though the more she thought about it, the more she had to agree. The argument she had had with the blue mecha had seemed a lot like a lovers quarrel, much to the anxious twist of her tanks. "Did it honestly look like that?" She asked turning and peeking at her friends after a moment of stubborn silence. Mockingjay cackled, and happily threw her arm around the other's shoulder. Lycidae joined them chuckling, and both grinned at her in a way that made Raven shift uncomfortably between them.

"Phoenix, my Phoenix, it was so **painfully** obvious you two had the hots for each other, I almost forgot that you had never met before," Lycidae told her, watching the orange twinge appear on Raven's cheeks. The Phoenix ducked her head with a mutter, and scowled at the two, while they laughed at her misfortune. Raven's cheeks puffed defiantly.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She protested weakly.

"It was!" Mockingjay cackled to her happily.

"Can we focus on the task at hand please?!" Jinx snapped panickily. The three friends paused and turned to look at the pair and Harley. Both had moved away from her, and Harley had their detonator in her hand. Everyone stopped, and Raven stepped forwards and away from the two. Anger rolled off her frame in waves, and Raven stopped at a certain distance away from Harley.

"Put it away, Harley," Raven ordered sharply. The human glared at her, and her thumb pressed to the crimson button. Raven tensed, A data cable from her chest already slowly uncoiling behind her. It hovered slightly by her side, like a snake waiting to strike. Everyone else in the room had frozen, and all pressure was on Raven to calm the situation down.

"I don't think so," Harley hissed vehemently, "I know you have a plan, something you're going to do when you think I've let my guard down. You have another thing coming if you think I'm stupid enough to do that." She spat. A gleam entered Harley's eyes, and Raven tried to keep whatever Low Gen that was still in her tanks down. Raven recognized the gleam. Raven's co-creator Red Phoenix, King of Galexia and Phoenix City, had the same gleam before he offlined himself.

Insanity. For Raven's Co-Creator, the virus was what drove him over the edge of insanity. For Harley, paranoia would be her catalyst.

"You hardly have proof that we do," Raven said slowly continuing to edge forwards. The cable weaved, shifting sides like it was searching for the best vantage point. "Think about this." Raven coaxed, "Half the countryside, you'd be responsible for killing thousands- maybe millions of people all because you're paranoid. Do you wish to be responsible for killing everyone, and your family? You will be blamed, dead or not. Don't do it, Harley, that amount of death is not worth some paranoia." Raven said cautiously.

Harley sneered at them and shifted threateningly with her thumb pressing the intimidating, glowing, red button. The Data-Cable struck in a flash of copper and gold, hitting Harley in the chest and stealing the detonator as it lurched back just as fast. The cable twisted and snapped the detonator. Harley coughed roughly, trying to regain her breath. The atmosphere lifted and Jinx and Lycidae were sighing audibly behind Raven. Raven didn't relax and stared down the brown haired human when she caught her breath and glared heatedly at the Phoenix.

"You think that's the only detonator I have?" Harley demanded. Raven narrowed her optics, and the cable coiled back into her side slowly. Harley flinched when Raven made eye contact with her. A near silent click came from Raven's side. The reactor Raven held within her frame slowly booting to life and expelling a dangerous heat off of her frame.

"Of course, it's not. However it's the only one you have on you right now," Raven said sharply, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by while you threaten _**my family**_ because you're allowing your mind to convince you of insecurities." Harley flinched away. Whether it was because of the heat, or Raven's anger, she didn't know. Harley attempted to scramble back when Raven advanced on her again. Raven could spot the small distortions in the air around her now, and loomed over Harley as sweat rolled down her face, and terror painted itself across her face.

 _"Raven_ _**stop it!"**_ Mockingjay cried. Raven froze immediately. The heat and the radiation slowly died down as Raven powered off the reactor. For Mockingjay's sake, Raven would back down for now. Harley whimpered hysterically on the platform, eyes still wide with terror and paranoia. Raven took one final step forwards; her lips pulled back away from the fangs and denta they covered, and into a snarl to prove her point. Harley paled, and tears formed in the organics eyes. A small thread of glee curled in Raven's tanks at the site of it.

"That's enough, Raven, please," Mockingjay begged. Raven finally relented, and turned her back to the cowering human. Officially done with terrorizing their 'liaison' for the time being.

 _"It's just part of the plan Jay; I won't hurt her,"_ Raven promised. The glee faded and left Raven with a rising sense of fear. She strode past the femme as calmly as possible, then paused beside her when Mockingjay grabbed her shoulder. Concern painting Mockingjay's features while Raven blinked 'innocently'.

 _"Raven, you've never been this angry before. I'm worried about you. What's going on?"_ Mockingjay asked. Raven watched the concern and fear create frown lines on her friend's face and contemplated, just for a moment, telling Mockingjay the familiar glee Raven had experience. Deciding against it, for the sole sake of not making Mockingjay worry any more than she already had, Raven allowed her shoulders to slumped. A hand came up to grab, and gently squeeze Mockingjay's servo with a reassuring smile to complete the 'fine' facade.

 _"I'm fine Mockingjay, I promise."_

* * *

The instant the door shut Raven pressed against it for support. Her facade dropped, panic twisted her delicate features, and fans whined to life within the darkness.

Aside from a desk, and a recharge slab on the far wall Raven's room was empty. Only a desk light and an exponentially large computer screen with a keyboard sat on the desk for her reports, along with an equally large chair for Raven to use when she would write the statement. But best of all, Raven was left with darkness. In the darkness, she could concentrate. She could focus, and focusing on calming down, and wrangling her panic was a priority right now.

Three things caused Raven's Panic.

One; her anger had acted up and out of control. Two; Raven's mind was racing with the argument she had with the Brave Police Commander. Three; her frame was _**still**_ burning like Raven no longer had control over the Reactor.

Now, usually, the first thing Raven would do is call Mockingjay and panic. However, that wasn't an option. Raven had just left Mockingjay, the rest of her people, and _**Harley**_ behind her in their still-under-construction meeting room. While all common sense told Raven to contact her metaphorical sister, it was over-written by the three other things in her head.

The radiation on, and in Raven's frame finally cooled off after a few more minutes of the royal forcing her fans open and at full capacity. Under any other circumstance, Raven would dip herself in a lake and try to smother the reactor. But, again, that was common sense. Common sense wasn't available at this point, and would be revisited later when Raven's mind had cleared and calmed down.

The Phoenix's fans clicked shut, and left the room humid, but finally silent. Ventilation systems within the room kicked on, and cold air filtered past the heat and spread through the place. Pushing away from the melted door, - Raven made an absentminded note to get it fixed later,- she positioned herself under the ventilation to finish cooling down. Cold air wafted Raven's frame and drew the lingering burn underneath her armor away.

With one thing under control, two more needed to be wrangled before Raven could focus properly.

The argument was filed away as something to be revisited as well. Two things wrangled, one more to go.

' _My temper is getting worse',_ Raven decided. ' _I am going to hurt someone soon if I do not regain control again.'_ Optical covers shut over stressed copper lenses, and Raven allowed her conscious to turn inward to her systems and codes.

An expanse of black welcomed Raven to her conscious and subconscious. Raven waited, and watched the computer chips, and different motherboards slowly fade into view around her. Silvery, web-like tendrils coated most of the motherboards and computers chips and connected deeper in Raven's mindscape.

Raven had done this many times over the millions of solar cycles she had been traveling through space. The hundreds of platforms of hard drives and motherboards welcomed Raven with open, and loving arms. Raven knew all of her inner workings. Security codes, battle systems, battle computer, recharge protocols, memories files, and the like easily. Raven also knew that something was wrong.

The silvery strings draped and clung to everything. Infecting more hard drives and chips than Raven remembered. A thread hung on her left, and hundreds more covered the areas above and below the Royals floating presence. They all lead to the same place.

Following the silver webbing that coated Raven's codes and CPU, the Phoenix dug deeper and deeper into her conscious and subconscious. Plates of coding, memory chips, and hard drives rose above her in the dark expanse and moved slowly around Raven when she finally stopped.

Hidden deep with Raven's frame, was a copy of herself and the starting point of the silver tendrils. The copper and gold plating was detailed in silver and faded to a grayish shade. Hundreds of more strings draped on the chained arms, wings and legs of the flyer. The chains were lines of code. Containment system to be exact.

It wasn't a sight Raven enjoyed seeing. She had long since locked up and kept this secret hidden away in her frame and in a state of sleep. Hoping that someday, Raven would eventually get rid of its presence permanently. Casting the virus into eternal darkness, to never see the light of day so long as Raven, held control over her mind, and her frame. Yes, its tendrils coated every part of her programming and inner works, but it had been long since dormant. It had only once stirred when Mockingjay had been harmed but had never stirred since.

Raven now stood before an active copy that was looking languidly at her. Containment still in place, codes still binding it into position, but the band of deletion key that had once hidden its sharp, silver optics from view now floated as shattered bits around the two.

' _You're awake.'_ Raven stated calmly. Raven knew the virus at least had some sentience, whether it had evolved further, was something Raven couldn't tell just yet. Silver optics rolled to the side, and the Virus gave an annoyed huff. Tendrils flexed and became straight and tense instead of hanging and limp.

' _And you're here to put me back to sleep. Going to add a few more restriction codes and chains while you're at it? I'm sure that my strings will go away. Eventually, you just need to keep me dormant for a little while longer right?'_ It taunted. Raven watched it blankly, trying to make her final decision on whether or not it had evolved before making her next move. The codes that had once floated and moved past her now struck the virus violently. Binding its vision, and covering the virus in a cocoon of containment systems. An ungodly screech came from the fighting virus, the cover cutting, and deleting the new strands before the virus finally fell silent.

Raven moved the containment farther back into her coding. Hiding it deeper within herself, and hopefully making it harder for the virus to get free and awaken again.

' _I'll have to be more careful now,'_ Raven thought. More lines of code secured a cage around the cocoon, and Raven finally resurfaced back to the waking world, content with her work to cage the Virus.

 _"What in the darkness happened to your door?"_ Sparrow Hawk's smooth baritone vocals washed over Raven when she finally resurfaced. The room was practically freezing, and Raven herself had started shivering with the cold. The vents shut off when Raven stepped out from underneath them, and Raven smiled sheepishly to the mech. The green and blue mech narrowed his optics and waited patiently for Raven to explain what had happened.

 _"I lost control for a minute,"_ Raven said calmly. Sparrow Hawk's optics widened in concern, and he glanced at the melted door. Raven moved to the chair and pushed it to Sparrow Hawk for him to sit down. Sparrow Hawk took the seat with a nod and waited expectantly for Raven to start explaining while he took a seat. _"I'm under control Sparrow,"_ Raven insisted. _"It was a one-time thing. That's all."_

 _"A one-time thing? Be honest, Raven, how many times have you lost control? I don't mean of your technology; I mean of everything. Raven, we're all worried about you. Despite what Peregrine might say."_ Sparrow Hawk said calmly. Raven sighed heavily and leaned against the table. She knew Sparrow Hawk was right, but that didn't mean she wanted to admit anything.

 _"I'm fine Sparrow Hawk,"_ Raven lied. " _It was a one-time thing, I promise."_

* * *

 _"Raven is NOT okay!"_

 _"If Raven says she's fine, then she is fine Mockingjay, there is nothing we can do to say otherwise."_

 _"You saw her earlier! Did that look fine to you?"_

 _"She seemed like a regular Phoenix."_ Mockingjay fumed as Jinx crossed her arms, and stared the Angel down into submission. Mockingjay looked away and shrunk in on herself when Jinx only hardened her gaze. _"Sparrow Hawk is in with her now, if he thinks something is wrong with her, he'll tell us. If he does, then maybe. I'll consider your nonsense has some actual concern."_ Jinx relented. Mockingjay lit up like a glowing crystal- much to Jinx's amusement- and nodded in agreement.

"Raven's fine," Both swung around and stared Sparrow Hawk down startled. Mockingjay looked ready to protest, and Jinx looked suspicious. Sparrow Hawk had been a friend to Jinx before, but now there was something wrong. There was a twitch in his neck cables that could only signify that he was stressed. But if Sparrow is playing it off as nothing, there has to be something wrong. Jinx narrowed her optics in suspicion while Mockingjay made a sound of disbelief.

 _"_ _ **What**_ _?!"_ She crowed frustrated, "how can you say that!?" Mockingjay demanded. _"Nothing about what happened earlier makes Raven 'alright'! If anything it's only holding truth to what I have been saying this whole time!"_

 _"Sparrow stated that Raven was all right, Mockingjay,"_ Jinx said slowly. Her optics never left the other Galexian, even when he glanced towards the wall with a distant look in his green optics. _"Therefore, Raven's fine. We don't have a reason to confront her, what happened was just a part of her nature."_ Mockingjay made a sound that caused Jinx to look over in concern. Tears had sprung in these Angel's yellow optics and were creating clear tracks down the dirty metal of her cheek plate.

"Why won't any of you believe me?" Mockingjay cried softly. Before Jinx could accurately answer Mockingjay took off down the hall and around the corner to her room and leaving the two older mechas alone in the hallway.

 _"What is going on Sparrow Hawk?"_ Jinx asked while she turned to look at the Pegasus. The mech was still seeming to look at the far wall in deep thought. _"Sparrow,"_ Jinx said sharply. Sparrow Hawk finally looked to Jinx with a tired gleaming turning his natural bright green hues a forest green.

 _"I think Raven's virus is acting up,"_ Sparrow Hawk said after a moment of silence, _"and if everyone starts to believe Mockingjay and take her 'confront the flaking Phoenix about it all and make her talk' idea seriously, we may all be in massive trouble."_

 _"So what do we do?"_ Jinx asked tensely. The Virus had always been a huge possibility for the Phoenix family back when it was still plaguing the planet. Rumors had even whispered that the Phoenix family had been the starting point for the Virus's rampage through the caste though everyone knew that all of them were infected.

The angrier mechas had spread the vicious rumor saying Raven herself had initiated the Virus's return. A part of Jinx wondered if that story held any truth to it.

 _"We don't follow that headstrong Angel for one,"_ Sparrow Hawk stated with a snort, _"she'll get all of us killed. Especially if she suddenly stops insisting on the idea of Raven not being fine. We lay low, keeping blowing Mockingjay off, and hope to the Light Realm that we can at least figure out a way to off a Phoenix without getting ourselves killed."_

Jinx nodded, the cables and wiring in her frame starting to knot and tense. _"What about Rogue and Peregrine?"_ Jinx asked softly. Sparrow Hawk seemed to glance to the side in thought while Jinx waited. Hopeful at least that the Gargoyle may be allowed in the plan so they could at least stop the others from joining Mockingjay.

 _"I'll talk to Peregrine. You can talk to Rogue; though I get the feeling that Rogue already knows about Raven's Virus, and the fact that everything Mockingjay is spewing is correct."_ Sparrow Hawk said with a pleased nod. Jinx relaxed a little and grinned cheekily to her cousin.

 _"Good, I was gonna tell both of them even if you had said to keep it to ourselves."_ Jinx chirped with a wiggle of her wings. Sparrow Hawk rolled his optics with a calm smile.

 _"Of course, you were."_


End file.
